Lies Of A TimeLord Part 3  The Perfect Plan
by TARDIS-Archive
Summary: Part 3 Of Lies Of A TimeLord - River and Rose Begin The Perfect Plan


Lies Of A TimeLord Part 3:

The Perfect Plan

River and Rose arrived at Rose's home and there she asked the supreme question, "River, who are you?" River just smiled and said "One of you" Rose knew that this must mean that the doctor requires her help. Rose was still confused about the whole task so River explained that Madame Kovarian was somewhere in time causing chaos and that if they didn't stop her soon then the effects could affect not only them but everyone who ever existed. River attempted to enjoy her meal of fish and chips but an ache in her head was causing her to have troubles, Rose could see something was wrong and suggested that they postpone the task but River said that their time is too short and the task was too complicated and that they would need some help. Rose suggested that the doctor has several companions that will easily help.

-The Scene Changes To Madame Kovarian's ship-

Kovarian was searching high and low for River through time and space and then she came across Bad Wolf Bay in 2006 and she ordered a number of Silents to investigate the area and find River.

-The Scene Changes To Roses House-

Rose told River that she was going into town to get some air, River remained in the house and her head aches got worse and worse. She couldn't get the image of the doctor , Rory and Amy's bodies out her head. Knowing that this was partially her fault she burst out in tears, she noticed her bracelet shimmering in the corner of the room she went over and picked it up. As one of her tears dropped upon the surface of it a ghost like version of the doctor appeared. "Hello River" River turned around to the doctor and told him that his death was her fault, "Doctor, I..I summoned the Slitheen invasion! I gave Amy the chance to steal the gun, I GOT YOU KILLED!"

-The Scene Changes To The Slitheen Ship Seven Days Before The Invasion-

The Slitheen family had just attempted another financial scam when River Song teleported onboard the Slitheen ship holding a file entitled "Invasion" She didn't speak just tossed the file onto the navigation machine pointed to it and teleported away.

-The Scene Returns To River Talking To The Doctor In Rose's Home-

The Doctor listened to this tale and told her that time can always be re-written, he then vanished back to wherever it is he has gone. River took the doctors final message and understood exactly what she had to do, but with her head aches continuing she knew she had to be quick. One and an half hours later Rose returned to find River in a worse state then before, Rose rang an ambulance and River was taken into the emergency ward in the hospital but because her condition was so bad she was taken to the UNIT bay of health.

-The Scene Takes Place In The UNIT Bay Of Health-

Rose sat on River's bedside and waited for her to wake up, River waited till the coast was clear and her and Rose began to run out of the bay shooting all that got in their way. The Silents watched as they sent all the information to Kovarian.

-The Scene Changes To River And Rose Two Days Later-

Rose was beginning to get tired and River was still constructing the final plan, Rose told River that the Torchwood crew are probably the best to help us with this problem. "Leave it to me!" and before Rose had a chance to speak River had already started travelling.

-The Scene Takes Place In The Torchwood Hub California Miracle Day-

River entered the hub and approached Jack and Gwen "You are the two most experienced Torchwood members now I need your help!" She teleported Jack and Gwen back to Rose and River's location

-The Scene Returns To The Secret Location Where Rose And River Took Camp-

Jack searched the place and looked disappointed but when he saw Rose he couldn't resist a hug. River watched this and began to feel dizzy she then collapsed and the three heroes surrounded River and once she woke up a big blast of light came out of her destroying the whole camp site and the forest. "I absorbed the time vortex and now I'm on my final moments! Save the doctor and then he'll find a way to fix all this!" A final blast came out this was River's final blast of life. A circle of darkness surrounded the three heroes and the hooded figure from Amy's nightmare arrived "Good! The child of the TARDIS is finally dead and the gate is now unlocked!" A giant crack opened up in the sky and thousands of darkness beings swarmed out. Jack attempted to shoot the hooded being but he sent it flying back to him as this was the mortal Jack he fell to the floor in pain. Gwen watched in horror as she was the only one left…

**To Be Continued **


End file.
